kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon
lighting a cannon fuse.]] A Cannon in Kirby games refers to a large-board medieval cannon, so large, in fact, that it vaguely resembles a cauldron. The first forms of the Cannon require the associated fuse to be lit by Kirby himself, before racing the spark running along the fuse to the Cannon, jumping into it, and being blasted off to a side screen or secret area on the stage. Any Copy ability with the Fire element will do the trick lighting the fuse - Laser, Master, and Triple Star work as well. Cannons are not considered to be items; they are part of the environment. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, the A.I. driving the Helpers or the second player controlling them can light the fuses for Kirby instead. Some of the fuses in these two titles, instead of ending blindly, have an attached detonator which, when destroyed or depressed in any method, lights the fuse. There is a rotating variant that does not require lighting fuses to be fired. This is the only form present in, but not limited to Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby Mass Attack, and works like Zebon from the previous games. Games *''Kirby's Adventure'' / Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land *''Kirby's Toy Box'' *''Kirby Super Star'' / Kirby Super Star Ultra *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *''Kirby Mass Attack'' *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Abilities Kirby can use to light fuses *Fire *Burning *Crash (cannot light the fuse in Great Cave Offensive Cannon underwater, located in the Old Tower.) *Laser (Lights fuses in all appearances. Also, angled laser beams can light underwater fuses in Kirby's Adventure) *Jet *UFO (Laser attack) *Bomb (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad only) *Hammer- (Kirby Super Star / Super Star Ultra, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Hammer Flip) *Ninja (Kirby: Squeak Squad - Fire Jutsu) *Fire Sword *Thunder Bomb *Ice Bomb *Master *Triple Star Icons Although not a copy ability, Kirby's copy ability icon usually changes to a cannon icon when he is inside of one, similar to when he is riding a mine cart. In Kirby's Adventure, the cannon's icon is used accordingly, but only in the French version.http://tcrf.net/Kirby's_Adventure#Bank_47 This was also fixed in the 3D Classics version, though it still shows up in the Mix roulette in all regions. Adv Cannon.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Cannon icon.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Artwork Cannon.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq Cannon.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery Toy Box Cannon.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' YYY Dedede.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Cannon.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Cannon.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Cannon Kcc.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Cannon KSqSq.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KRtDL Cannon.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Cannon.png|''Kirby Triple Deluxe'' KTD Cannon Kracko.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Cannons with wings.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Cannons.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sprites KA Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KTB Cannon sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' KTB Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (alternate palette) KSS Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Cannon sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Dyna Blade) KCC Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSSU Cannon sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Dyna Blade) References Category:Environment Category:Gyroscope Items